<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wants and Doubts by DepressingGreenie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641450">Wants and Doubts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie'>DepressingGreenie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Tony loves Steve back. Steve just doesn't know it), Angst, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:10:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was fooling himself, he just doesn't know why it took so long for him to realise it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AA Stony Server Bingo, Comfortember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wants and Doubts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Steve Card prompt <a href="https://i.imgur.com/la8hFeW.png">“So many issues I could start a subscription”</a> [E3]</p><p>And for day 04 of <a href="https://comfortember.tumblr.com/post/628381629921017856/comfortember">Comfortember</a>. Prompt: Anxiety</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a smile on his face, Steve steps into Tony's lab. He figured he’s stop by and say hi, thinking Tony might appreciate the company.</p><p>He doesn’t make it very far into the lab.</p><p>It’s never affected him before so he doesn’t know why it’s such a big deal now. But one look at all the science and maths flashing across Tony’s multiple screens is all it takes to send his heart plummeting into his boots.</p><p>Who was he kidding? There was no way he stood a chance with Tony. The man was way out of his league. Tony was in the championships and he was batting out in the local park. In what world did he ever think that someone like Tony would even look in his direction?</p><p>There was no way for him to keep up with Tony. How many times has Tony needed to slow down for Steve?</p><p>And slowing Tony down wasn't his only issue, Steve had so many issues that he could start a whole damn subscription. The serum was meant to change things for him. Fix everything wrong with him. All it did was change one thing for anther.</p><p>He wasn’t worth anything back then, and all he has now was a pretty wrapping. He was the same broken man under his shell.</p><p>Maybe everyone back them where right after all…</p><p>He turns to leave. He shouldn’t be here. He doesn’t belong here.</p><p>Steve gives one final look over his shoulder before leaving, and stops, riveted to the spot at what he sees on the screen. “Is that my motorcycle?” he asks.</p><p>Tony’s head whips around, eyes wide. “Steve! You startled me.” The man beckons him over. “Yeah, this is for you.”</p><p>“You don’t have to.”</p><p>“Hush. I like spoiling you. You deserve it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~✨~<br/><br/>⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile">my profile</a>.<br/>⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.<br/><br/>~✨~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>